


Phone Sex

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: Billy was grounded so that meant no hanging out with each other outside of school. When hormones rage and you both get desperate, you both decide to have a little fun on the phone.





	Phone Sex

It’d been a long ass week with tons of studying and tests up the ass at school so you didn’t have a lot of time to spend with Billy after school. Not like you could anyways since he was grounded for mouthing off towards Neil when Billy forgot to pick up Max at the arcade the week before because he was too busy fucking you into your mattress. 

Max had to call home and told her mom that she was stranded because Billy hadn’t shown to pick her up. Let’s just say when Billy got home, he gotten an ear full as well a cheek full of Neil’s fist when it collided with Billy’s beautiful face. 

Neither of you were happy about Billy being grounded. Neil had forbidden him from seeing you after school and told him he had to go straight home. At least both of you were able to still see each other at school, sometimes sneaking off during lunch to go and have a little fun in his Camaro. 

You and Billy were sure anxious for his sentence to be over so you could go back to cuddling him after sex, this whole being rushed to hurry up and get back to school before lunch ended really sucked.

So until then, you both had to make due with what time you were allowed to have and soaked it all in. 

Today, unfortunately, you couldn’t meet Billy at his Camaro at lunch because you had to stay in your History class to make up a test that you had missed. By the time you finally made it out and met Billy in the cafeteria, you had fifteen minutes till the bell rang. So you opted to sit in Billy’s lap while you ate, getting as much of him and his attention as you could while time allowed.

You made sure to wiggle your hips every so often while sitting on his lap, teasing him some. He would glare at you with a smirk before you started giggling.

“That’s not fair princess, quit teasin’ me.“ Billy whined as he wrapped his arms around your waist and hugged you close to him, his cheek pressed against your arm.

“Just having a little fun with you, quit being a baby.” you giggled.

“But you’re making it so hard, you make me wanna fuck you right here in front of everybody.” Billy’s voice was filled with lust and he smirked up at you as if it wasn’t such a bad idea.

“Hey now, don’t you get any ideas. It’s not going to happen’!” 

“Baaabe, c’mon” Billy whines again as he wiggled his hips slightly under you.

“Billy, we can’t. We got less than five minutes before the bell rings, there’s no time. Someone shouldn’t have been so mouthy that they got themselves grounded!” you playfully scolded making Billy heave a heavy sigh. He nudge your arm with his head and pouted.

“You got a full week to go baby, we can get through this.”

“I’m never going to make this out alive. I’m going to die with a massive hard on and I’m going to get buried and the only thing sticking out of my grave is my un-fucked dick.” 

The water you took a big drink out of sprayed out all over the floor in front of you when Billy said this and you about died laughing.

“Oh my god Billy, you are so dramatic. I’ll be sure to put a small hat on your dick so you won’t get a sunburn.” you laughed uncontrollably at Billy’s misery while he sat there unphased and unhappy.

“Ha Ha very funny babe, so funny I forgot to laugh.” Billy said, unamused by your joke.

“I laughed for the both of us. You gotta admit though, that was pretty funny.” you admitted. All Billy did was look at you with a straight face.

“Okay okay, it wasn’t funny. It was awful and the most inappropriate comment on the face of the earth.” you bit your lip to keep from giggling. It was too fun not to poke fun at Billy’s pouting.

“Alright, now you’re just being a smart ass.” Billy started tickling your sides for your comment, making you squeal out loud causing a few people to glance your way. 

“Oh my god, okay I give, I’m sorry p-please stooop!” you managed to say in between fits of laughter.

The lunch bell rang and interrupted your fun time with Billy and it was time go get back to class. Both of you groaned in annoyance and got up to gather your things and head to your guys next class. 

After school you and Billy made out against his Camaro while you both waited for Max to show up, which took awhile so you both didn’t mind the extra make out time you took advantage of. Things were getting hot and heavy before you both heard someone clear their throat.

“Ahem. Excuse me, but I have to get inside the car at some point in my life.” Max stated out of nowhere. 

You and Billy parted ways suddenly, you blushed and hid your face in his chest lightly giggling while Billy side eyed her and growled at her.

“A warning would have been nice, shitbird.” 

“Warning!” she retorted sarcastically and pushed her way between you two and opened the door and got in the backseat.

Billy grumbled under his breath and rolled his eyes at Max’s sarcastic-ness, “Why I outta’…” he began to say before you cut him off with a finger to his lips.

“No, it’s not worth it babe. Let’s just enjoy this car ride home, okay?” you told him as you snaked your arms around his neck and ran your fingers through his hair to calm him down. Billy sighs and agrees. He gave you a peck on the lips and walked to the driver side and got in. Soon, you were on the road and on the way to drop you off at home. 

Billy had his hand on your thigh the whole way home, with your hand resting on top of his running your fingers softly around his feeling his soft skin. Once in awhile he would squeeze your thigh letting you know he was thinking about you, which in return you would grip his hand lightly and stroke the back of his hand with your thumb. 

Upon getting to your house, Billy walked you to your door and walked inside with you only to pin you against the door and force his lips to yours and kissed you deeply while he hitched your leg over his hip and dug himself against you. You gasped and moaned against his mouth loving the friction he was giving you.

“This is what you get for teasing me today, princess. This is all you’re gonna get because I have to get going. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Billy told you, breathlessly.

You narrowed your eyes at him and then frowned, “You asshole, that’s not fair!” 

“Life is never fair, sweetheart. But payback’s a bitch, ain’t it?” Billy said and winked at you.

You deadpanned at him and rolled your eyes eventually, knowing he was right. “Yeah okay, we’re even. But you still suck.” 

“What, suck my dick?” he choked back a chuckle when your face lit up in embarrassment.

“BILLY! Don’t be disgusting.” you smacked his arm and tried not to laugh but failing miserably.

“The only thing I find disgusting is having to leave your pretty face. I’m sorry princess, but I have to go if I want to get off being grounded this weekend.” Billy whined, grabbing on to your hips and bringing you closer to him.

“Okay” you sighed sadly. “I love you baby” you said and puckered out your lips.

Billy smiles at you lovingly and cupped your cheeks with his hands, “I love you too beautiful.” He leans down and presses his lips to yours giving you an extra long kiss before pulling them away, earning a whine from you.

“See you tomorrow princess.”

“Bye baby.” you say as Billy walked out the door. You stood there and watched him walk back to his car, making sure to plant your eyes on his perfect ass in those tight fitting jeans that you loved so much. Oh how you wished you could have your hands on him right now, you took note to have to do that tomorrow when you saw him.

* * * 

You were laying on your bed listening to a mixed tape and thumbing through a magazine when your phone rang. You looked at the clock to see it was passed 10 pm, no one really calls you at that hour except for Billy so you knew he must of snuck on the phone. You go to answer the phone before it woke your parents up and of course as you guess it, it was Billy.

“Hello?”

“Hey princess!”

“Hey Billy! What are you doing sneaking on the phone, aren’t you supposed to be grounded?” you asked him with a giggle.

“I still am. The prison guard is asleep so I get my free phone call for the night”

“Ah, I see. Let’s hope you don’t get caught and get your calls revoked and your prison stay extended.”

“Ha, never. I’m the keg king, don’t you know? I get away with everything…”

“…almost everything.” you cut Billy off and reminded him.

“Alright, touché. You got me there.” Billy admitted.

“So, how’s prison life going for ya inmate Hargrove?” you joked.

Billy laughs at his before sighing, “Horrible. Being confined to my room is absolute bullshit. I’m stuck doing not only my chores but Max’s as well and I can’t see my girl when I want, so yeah life sucks right now.” Billy moped like a child who had their favorite toy taken away from them. 

“Aw baby, I’m sorry. Hate to remind you that you shouldn’t be mouthing off, but I’m sure you’ve been beating yourself up over it all. Just next time, I know you hate it though - but just do what the man says. Its not worth this torture of not being able to spend extra time with each other. I really miss you Billy.” 

“I know, I have been- trust me. I miss you so much princess. Wish I could drive over and see you, but my fucking dad takes my car keys in his room so he knows I won’t go anywhere after he goes to bed.” 

“That really blows. Hope he chokes in his sleep.” 

“Shit, you and me both.” Billy chuckled and cleared his throat. “So what has my princess been up to tonight?”

“Nothing exciting, I can tell you that. Did chores, worked on some homework, took the dog out for a walk, had dinner, watched a movie with my mom and now have been laying around in my room listening to the mix tape you made me. Oh, and now I’m talking to you.” you finished with a heavy sigh, as if it was a lot to say.

“Sounds more eventful than what my day has consisted of.” 

“I’m sorry baby. Wish you were here holding me right now.” you admitted sadly.

“I do too princess, believe me. So, since I can’t see you right now, tell me what you’re wearing.” Billy asked curiously.

“Well, I’m wearing your old AC/DC shirt I stole from you and panties.” you told him as you pulled the neck of the shirt to your nose and smelled the almost fading scent of him, humming lightly to yourself.

“Oh yeah? What color are your panties?”

“Light pink with the lace at the top.”

“Oh, those are my favorite. Imagine what you would look like if you took them off? Bet you would look so sexy.” Billy’s voice dropped a few octaves which made the hairs on your skin rise.

“I bet you would like that, wouldn’t you baby.” you say to him as you slip your panties off and toss them to the floor. “Okay, they’re off.”

“Mm good. Just imagine my hands slipping up your shirt over your chest and my fingers lightly running over the skin of your breasts, circling my finger over your nipple making it hard.”   
  
You did as what Billy described and ran your shirt up and traced your skin with his fingers, imagining it was him touching you. 

“Now imagine my tongue running across your nipple and sucking on it gently in between my lips. My lips kiss their way to your other breast and take your nipple in my mouth and suck on that one too.” 

You start to moan lightly at the thought of his mouth on you. Your hands grip your breasts and you start to rub your hands over them.

“Now my lips kiss down your stomach slowly, I start to lick my way down to your your belly button down to where you want me most. But I skip over you and start to kiss your thighs, kneading them with my hands. Your skin is so soft baby girl.”

Billy moans at the thought of his mouth on your thighs, he palms himself over his shorts wanting so badly to taste you in person.

“I start to suck on your skin leaving my mark on your thick, delicious thigh. I know you like this, you always do. I can feel you closing your thighs around my head, you run your fingers through my hair and tug on it gently, loving the way my tongue feels on your skin.”

You start to moan louder, wishing so bad Billy’s mouth was doing to you what he was explaining. 

“You like the thought of that, do you baby girl?”

“I-I do, keep going Billy.”

“I want you to take your finger and slide it in between your pussy lips, feel how wet I made you.” 

You did as he said and slid your finger in between your folds, “Mm I’m so wet baby, you would love it. You’ve got me soaked.”

“Good, now take your finger and rub your clit for me princess. Just think of it as mine touching you. Running circles over your sensitive nub, I’m watching your body arch at my touch, I know you’re loving it, I can see your face twisting in pleasure.” Billy moans at his words, the thought of touching your pussy right now is driving him crazy. He pulls his shorts and underwear down to his thighs and grabs himself and starts to stroke his dick slowly. He lets out a hitched moan as he starts to make himself go hard.

“Are you touching yourself Billy?” you ask him teasingly.

“Yeah” Billy moans again, but deeper.

“That’s it baby, just think of your hand as my mouth, stroking your hard cock with my lips as my tongue glides across your shaft. Fuck you taste so good baby, your cock feels so hard inside my mouth.” you moan some more as your finger starts to increase in speed on your clit, your breath hitches in your throat and your hips stutter in pleasure. 

“Yes princess, your mouth feels so good on me. Fuck I wish you were here right now. I want you to stick your finger inside your pussy for me, can you do that princess?”

You ran your finger down your pussy and you slid inside yourself, the feeling of how wet you were. You slipped another finger in and moaned loud into the phone, “Oh my god Billy, yes. That feels so good.” 

“That’s right princess, that’s my cock fucking you right now, stretching you so good. My hips are thrusting into you hard, making you scream my name. Say my name baby, I want to hear you say it.”

“Billy, fuck Billy yes. Fuck me harder please. Stroke your cock faster for me baby, I want you to fuck me fast. Just think of my pussy on your cock right now, how wet do I feel to you?”

“Ah fuck, so fucking wet princess.” Billy grunts, his hand speeding up as he collects his pre-cum and spread it over this length. You could hear him jacking off and it made you so hot, your body arched off your mattress, your fingers gain speed, fucking yourself faster than before. Billy could hear your slickness over the phone and let out a long whine at the sound he wishes so badly he could see, feel and touch in person.

“Oh my fuck baby girl, you sound so good right now. I can hear you. That’s it baby, fuck yourself hard. Imagine my cock hitting that g-spot of yours, you are a mess underneath me, screaming for me to let you cum. My body is pressed against yours, my hips slapping against yours bringing you closer to your orgasm.” Billy’s hand starts stuttering, his orgasm creeping in on him. You both moan at the feeling of pleasure you’re bringing on yourselves. 

“Billy, fuck I’m getting close. Make me cum baby please, I want you to cum with me.” you moaned and whimpered as you feel your orgasm approaching, your walls start to clench around your fingers, the palm of your hand is rubbing against your clit giving you the friction you needed. 

“Billy rub your cock faster for me, fuck me harder. I’m going to cum!” your hips arch off the bed, your walls start to throb, that tingle feeling coursing through your body as your orgasm was fast approaching.

Billy lets out a grumble deep within his chest, you could hear him stroking himself faster. His breath hitches in his throat before he lets out a loud grunt “Fuck baby, I’m gonna cum.” 

With a few more strokes of his hand and a few more strokes of your fingers, you both cum at the same time. Both your moans and harsh breathing being heard through the receiver, both of you riding out your highs as you finish yourselves off. 

All that could be heard now was yours and Billy’s heavy breathing. Billy’s hand slowed to a stop as well as your fingers slipping out of you, heaving a heavy sigh of relief. You start to giggle over the phone at what just happened.

“Oh my god” you giggled, “that was crazy!” 

“Yeah it was. Wow, that was so good. Never thought hearing you moan over the phone could make me cum so hard.” Billy chuckles on his end of the receiver. 

“Did you make a mess all over yourself baby?” 

“I did yeah” Billy laughs, “if only you were here to help clean me up.” 

“Oh babe you know I would. I’d run my tongue over your body and lick every last drop of you.”

“My god, you don’t know how bad I want you to do that to me right now.” Billy admitted. He grabbed his shirt that was on the floor next to him and wiped off his stomach of his cum.

“Hey, I have an idea. Let’s get up early tomorrow, get your keys from your dad and come to my house in the morning and lets have a quickie. Then we can go back to your house and pick up Max. I just really need to feel you on me right now, I miss you so much.” you whined, really wanting so much to cuddle him right now.

“Hmm okay I think I can get away with that. I’ll just tell him some excuse as to why I need to pick you up early. So be ready for me to crawl in through your window, I want you so bad right now I can taste it.” Billy chuckles once again.

“I can’t wait baby, I’ll leave it unlocked for you.” you say with a yawn. The late night getting to you.

“Alright, get some sleep princess. You’ll need your rest in the morning for when I give you the best fucking of your life.” 

“Oh don’t worry, no matter how tired I am, I’ll always be ready for the fucking of my life.” you giggle and sigh a little. “I love you Billy. Goodnight”

“Sweet dreams princess, I love you too.” 

Billy hangs up the phone and pulls back on his shorts and puts the phone back on his shelf and goes to lay back down on his bed and turns his lamp off. He rests his hands behind his head, smiling to himself at what just happened, he was able to make you touch yourself and get you off without even having to be there. He was definitely looking forward to more of these late night phone calls. 

You went and washed your hands and got back into bed and snuggled up with your pillow that Billy sleeps on when he spends the night, the faint smell of him still lingering on the pillow case. You hummed in content, satisfied, thinking about see him tomorrow morning as you slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
